timoshii_no_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy is the gift given by the sprites of Light that collided with the Spites of Black. Those that awoke to miraculous power were unaffected by the Soul Virus, and were heirs to great power that modified reality about them. These people were known as Thaumaturges -- wonder workers. Their workings are known as Thaumaturgies. There are many types of Thaumaturgy that each one can develop, but it's known that one Thaumaturge can manifest up to three different Thaumaturgy types. Those with only one Thaumaturgy are known as Prime Breeds, because they have supreme control over their Thaumaturgy. Those with two Thaumaturgies are known as Cross Breeds. While they have access to two Thaumaturgies, they can only access up to a certain level before they stop gaining the ability to learn more Workings. Those with three Thaumaturgies are known as Tri Breeds. '''Their access to three Thaumaturgies means a broad variety of power, at the cost of severe impairment at learning Workings past the Third Level. Each Thaumaturge has a pool of '''Energy, '''which they draw upon every time they cast a working. This manifests physically as the color of your irises, which flashes brightly when you perform magic, but after the working is done, the color seems to have been drained. Eventually, using too much Thaumaturgy at once can cause your eyes to turn gray, known as '''Monochrome Time. During this time, Thaumaturgy can still be cast, but can affect the health of the Thaumaturge. If one uses Thaumaturgy too much during Monochrome Time, they may Shatter, which a state wherein they cannot perform Thaumaturgy for some time and need rest. During Shatter, a Thaumaturge may be infected by a Jousho, and they may succumb to the effects of the Soul Virus. The Pentagram Academy has been teaching those that manifest the various types of Thaumaturgy. As more Thaumaturges are born, more and more Thaumaturgies are being discovered, adding to the ever-increasing pile of Thaumaturgies. So far, only 25 Thaumaturgies have been documented by the Academy, and each one has been named accordingly. The Thaumaturgies Each of the Thaumaturgies are unique, and are innate to the Soul of a Human. They are born with the Thaumaturgy they have, which usually manifests at puberty. Should they be a Cross Breed or a Tri Breed, the first Thaumaturgy manifests earlier. The discovered Thaumaturgies so far are as follows: Glave Glave is the Thaumaturgy of the Weapon. It deals in manipulating various arms of war, barring guns, including swords to spears to great swords to axes and scythes. One can create swords from thin air, or banish existing swords away into a "Glavespace" created by your Soul that which you can reflexively summon. The Paths of the Glave are: Art '''and '''War. Art '''focuses on manipulation of weapons, while '''War '''focuses on the usage of weapons to create effects. Example Spell -- '''Glave Art: Arsenal of the Weapon King With this spell, one may reflexively Banish and Summon swords into the Glavespace. Gunhildr Gunhildr is the Thaumatugy of the Gun. It deals in manipulating and creation of Guns -- from pistols to rifles to cannons. It is usually seen as the "modern" or "ranged" counterpart to Glave. The Paths of Gunhildr are: Loadout, '''which focuses on the type of guns, and '''Ammo, '''which focuses on the type of ammunition. Loadouts and Ammo can be meshed together to make combos. Example Spell -- '''Gunhildr Ammo: Stormbringer This spell summons ammunition made of pure Soul energy that can eat away at raw material. Senritsu Senritsu is the Thaumaturgy of Songs. It deals in manipulating the frequencies of Sound, but not in a physical level. It deals with the Magic of Music, the metaphysical tones. It deals with spells that can conjure flames, or uplift spirits. The Paths of Senritsu are: Rhapsody, '''which focuses on conflict and war songs, '''Harmony, '''which focuses on uplifting songs, and '''Cacophony, '''which focuses on destructive songs. Example Spell -- '''Senritsu Rhapsody: Chorus -- Majesty of Conflict This spell creates a loud, cacophonous sound that raises spirits and heightens senses, that brings those that hear it to the brink of conflict. There, they choose whether they get whisked away by the song, or let it die down. If they choose to fight, they fight on the coattails of Chorus 10. Astraeus Astraeus is the Thaumaturgy of Electricity and Plasma. It deals in manipulating lightning in all of it's forms, creating bolts and shields and even mini stars. The Paths of Astraeus are: Conjuring, '''which focuses on summoning and creating lightning, '''Biobolt, '''which focuses on creating lightning based life, and '''Automaton, '''which focuses on manipulating parts of your body into electricity. Example Spell -- '''Astraeus Conjuring: Levinbolt This spell creates a coruscating bolt of electricity to explode from the tips of the Thaumaturge, which can be charged up to greaten its effect. Ferrus Ferrus is the Thaumaturgy of Iron. It deals with manipulating steel and all sorts of alloys, making them malleable and bending them to the Thaumaturges' will. The Paths of Ferrus are: Construction, '''which focuses on construction of steel constructs, '''Deconstruction, '''which focuses on the deconstruction of steel constructs, and '''Transmutation, '''which focuses on the transforming of constructs from steel to another type of alloy, as well as transforming parts of the body into steel. Example Spell -- '''Ferrus Construction: Lacerating Whips With this spell, the Thaumaturge creates whips of pure steel that lacerate into skin and can be made thinner or thicker at will. Iddan Iddan is the Thaumaturgy of Time. It deals with the manipulation of time and effect, of temporal things. This includes reversing time, stopping time, speeding time up, creating time bubbles, and many more. The Paths of Iddan are: Bubble, '''which creates temporal effects within a bubble, '''Chrono, '''which focuses on affecting your own Time, and '''Kairo, '''which focuses on affecting the time around you, and not in a bubble. Example Spell -- '''Iddan Kairo: Temporal Reversal This is a highly sought after spell and very powerful, while also very dangerous. Using this reverses time around you, but it uses up lots of your Energy. Shikigami Shikigami is the Thaumaturgy of Paper. It deals with the manipulations of paper constructs and the hardening of their density and their changes. The Paths of Shikigami are: Tenshi, '''which focuses on the creation and manipulation of the density of paper, '''Origami, '''which focuses on the shaping and manipulation of such constructs, and '''Kami, '''which focuses on changing parts of your body into paper. Example Spell -- '''Shikigami Origami: Paper Torrent Overwhelming Using already existing paper, this spell causes the papers to bombard an opponent with cuts upon cuts of razor thin paper.